


Drabble: Winter and Spring

by Inopportunist



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2013 [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jackrabbit Week, M/M, gentle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inopportunist/pseuds/Inopportunist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter gives way to spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Winter and Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Jackrabbit Week 2013 Day 1 Prompt: Winter and Spring
> 
> Also posted to my tumblr, inopportune-opportunist

Winter yields to spring, pale legs spreading wide beneath warm paws. Back arching for more; for sensation and pleasure. Aster gives freely, hardness blossoming forth from its sheath while he traces the paths of ribs and sternum and collarbone up to a bared neck. Jack moans shamelessly, helplessly as his lover laps at his bruised and bitten shoulder.

The heady scent of warmer weather and blooming flowers suffocates the younger, dizzying and terrifying and lovely. Aster presses forward, rutting against the boy’s weeping cock. He is strength and dominance and all that is the coming of spring, overwhelming his partner.

Winter bleeds into spring melting and quivering beneath the looming heat. Jack gasps soundlessly as thick, endless warmth fills him. Sweetness like fresh fruit seeps into his mouth as Aster licks and kisses the smaller’s lips. Jack’s breaths are hard and fast, his heartbeat racing and the larger guardian loves to see the boy’s pupils blown wide with want. A brilliant moment passes between them, feeling like an age as they cry out, bodies wavering.

They finally part, sticky with sweat and panting. Jack sleeps and flowers bloom in Aster’s wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably could have been better but I just wanted to get it done.


End file.
